harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Albus Dumbledore
=Schulleiter Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit muss schon lange vor 1970 begonnen haben. Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde 1942 von Tom Riddle geöffnet, als dieser in der 5. Klasse war. Das bedeutet, dass Tom Riddle Hogwarts 1944 verlassen hat. Danach arbeitete er eine gewisse Zeit für Borgin und Burke's, aber wohl kaum länger als 2 Jahre. Dann taucht er unter, nachdem er Hepzibah Smith ermordet hat, und bittet 10 Jahre später Dumbledore um eine Lehrerstelle in Hogwarts. Das muss also ca. 1956 gewesen sein, und somit war Dumbledore seit mindestens 1956 Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Hi, Voldemort hat wohl länger als zwei Jahre bei Borgin & Burkes gearbeitet, denn zwei Zeitangaben aus den Büchern widersprechen Deiner Rechnung: # hat Voldemorts erste Schreckensherrschaft 12 Jahre gedauert, also ca. im Winter 1969 angefangen. Was sollte Voldemort wohl zwischen 1956 -1969 getan haben? # geht Umbridge bei ihren Inspektionen immer davon aus, dass Lehrer, die vor diesem Zeitpunkt eingestellt worden sind, ihre Anstellung nicht von Dumbledore gekriegt haben. [[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] :-) 12:54, 22. Mär 2007 (CET) Es gibt zwei mögliche Daten für den Beginn von Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit. Um 1970 oder 1956. Für das Jahr 1970 spricht, dass Lupin erzählt, dass Dumbledore Schulleiter wurde, als er nach Hogwarts kam. Dein Argument mit der 12-jährigen Schreckensherrschaft ist nicht überzeugend. Voldemort könnte nachdem er bei Dumbledore um die Lehrerstelle bat, auch wieder in den Untergrund gegangen sein, wie er es nach dem Mord an Hepzibah Smith tat. Dein Umbridge Argument ist nur eine Mutmaßung. Meines Wissens hat sie nie bei einem Lehrer geäußert, dass er schon vor Dumbledores Schulleitertätigkeit eingestellt wurde. Für das Jahr 1956 sprechen zweierlei Dinge. Zum einen erwähnt McGonagall im 5.Buch auf Umbridges Nachfrage hin, dass es im Dezember 39 Jahre werden, in denen sie in Hogwarts Verwandlung unterrichtet. Dies würde bedeuten, dass McGonagall im Dezember 1955 oder 1956 diese Tätigkeit begann. Bleibt die Frage, ob Dumbledore der direkte Vorgänger von McGonagall als Verwandlungslehrer war. Dafür spricht die Tatsache, dass McGonagall nicht nur Verwandlungslehrerin sondern auch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und stellv. Schulleiterin ist, genau wie Dumbledore (ob DD stellv. Schulleiter war ist nicht sicher, aber sehr wahrscheinlich, wenn man seinen überaus großen Einfluss auf Prof. Dippet bedenkt.). Ein weiteres kleines Detail spricht für das Jahr 1956: Es war Winter als Voldemort bei Dumbledore um die Lehrerstelle bat. McGonagall begann ihre Lehrertätigkeit im Dezember, und Dumbledore hatte dein Schulleiterposten gerade erst übernommen als Voldemort ihn um die Lehrerstelle bat. Das Schulleiterbüro war noch nicht vollständig von DD eingerichtet, und es ist ferner sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort schon darauf gewartet hat, dass DD Schulleiter wird, und er ihn um die Stelle bitten kann. Hi, ich nehme auch an, dass McGonnagall die direkte Nachfolgerin Dumbledores als Verwandlungslehrerin war, vermute aber, dass Dumbledore selbst damals den Unterricht in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" übernommen hat. Sind aber alles bloß Spekulationen. Vielleicht verrät Band 7 noch was darüber. [[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] ;-) 20:09, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube, dass Dumbledore zwischen 1958 und 1960 Schulleiter wurde. Die Erinnerung von D. an Tom Riddle, der zu ihm kam und ihn bat, ins Schloß zurückzukehren um unterrichten zu dürfen, spielt laut D. Aussage (HP 6/S.444) 10 Jahre später als die Erinnerung von Hokey. Da Hokeys Erinnerung Ende der 1940er Jahre sein muss, weil Riddle noch sehr jung ist und nicht länger als 3-4 Jahre bei Borgin&Burkes gearbeitet hat, muss D. früher als 1970, so wie es in seinem Artikel steht, Schulleiter geworden sein. Ich ändere das mal ab. ;-)) Ayla 25.05.07 Hi Ayla, steht irgenwo, dass Riddle nur 3-4 Jahre bei Borgin und Burkes war? Sein junges Aussehen will nichts heißen (Dumbledore sah ja lt. Rowling mit 100 Jahren noch wie ein Mann in seinen besten Jahren ohne weiße Haare aus). Deine Änderung könnte stimmen oder nicht, denn Lupin erzählt, "inzwischen war Dumbledore ja Schulleiter geworden" und das klingt nicht so, als sei er es schon gewesen seit Lupin lebte. [[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] :-) 17:28, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Diese Zeitangaben sind wie immer relativ. Nein es steht nirgend wo, wie lange Riddle bei Borgin&Burkes war, ich habe zumindestens nix gefunden, leider ;-((. Lupin wurde als "ganz kleiner Junge"(HP3/365) von dem Werwolf gebissen, "ganz klein" heißt für mich bis maximal 2 Jahre. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Lupin Ende 1957 geboren wurde und D. seit 1960 Schulleiter war, kommt meine Rechnung hin. Die Aussage von Lupin, dass die peitschende Weide erst gepflanzt wurde als er nach Hogwarts kam, finde ich auch nicht so gelungen und unüberlegt, weil ein Baum muss ja auch erst mal wachsen... und einen großen Baum kann man eigentlich kaum noch verpflanzen (ich habe im Frühjahr ein 2 Jahre altes Eichenbäumchen umsetzen müssen und das war Schwerstarbeit den auszugraben, aber ich bin ja auch keine Hexe ;-)))) ). Voldemort kommt also um 1960 zu D., in den letzten 10 Jahren hat er sich(lt. eigenen Angaben HP6/449) in der Welt umgesehen. D. weist ihn ab. Nun muss V. erstmal seine "Armee" zu rekrutieren ausbilden usw., bisher hat er ja nur eine Handvoll Todesser. Ich denke, es braucht seine Zeit eine Schreckensherrschaft zu errichten, das geht nicht von heute auf morgen. Darum kann er erst um 1970 zuschlagen und alle terrorisieren. Denke an Hitler wie lange der gebraucht hat um einen Krieg anzuzetteln. ;-)) Ayla 26.05.07 hi, ich hätte da mal ne frage: woher weiss mann das das 5. buch im jahr 1997 spielt? :Hmm, wie kommst Du auf die Jahresangabe? Lt [[Chronologie|Fan-Chronologie]] war Harrys erstes Schuljahr 1991, sein im 5. Band beschriebenes 5. Schuljahr also 1995/96. Steht irgendwo versehentlich was anderes? 20:06, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST)[[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] Blutstatus Dumbledore hat genau den gleichen Blutstatus wie Harry Potter. Sein Vater war ein reinblütiger Zauberer und seine Mutter eine Mugglestämmige Hexe Dumbledore und Grindelwald Auf der Seite über die Mysteriumsabteilung steht dass im Raum der Liebe erforscht wird wie die Liebe Menschen aus blinder Liebe so schreckliche Dinge tun lässt wie Bellatrix und Dumbledore - ich hab da ne Frage: Albus hat ja wohl nicht aus reiner Liebe zu Gellert nach den Heiligtümern des Todes gesucht und für das größere Wohl geschwärmt! Wenn JKR beschlossen hat, Dumbledore sei in Grindelwald verliebt gewesen, war das doch wohl nicht der einzige Grund für seinen Wahn vom größeren Wohl. Apropos; die Tatsache dass Dumbledore schwul war wirft die Frage auf, ob Grindelwald davon wusste und es ausgenutzt hat! Also hier meine Fragen: 1. Hat Dumbledore aus reiner Liebe gehandelt oder war er - wie er behauptet - von Grindelwald's GEDANKEN UND ANSICHTEN fasziniert? 2. Wusste Grindelwald von Dumbledore's Leidenschaft für ihn und 3. hat er diese Liebe ausgenutzt? Mit Dank - Wieder der ERBE HUFFLEPUFFS :Zu 1. Blind Verliebt und fasziniert sein passen doch gut zusammen: Albus war wohl so verliebt, dass seine Urteilsfähigkeit ziemlich getrübt war und er seine eigenen Ideale gerne für die hielt, die auch Grindelwald hatte. Beispielsweise sagt er selbst in HP VII/35, dass er selbst beim "Stein der Auferstehung" an seine toten Eltern dachte, Grindelwald dagegen an Inferi. Die gegensätzliche Interpretation von dem "Größeren Wohl" hat er zwar nicht ausgeführt, aber es dürfte ähnlich sein: Albus meinte damit, dass alles was sie vorhätten, zum Wohl aller sein müsste. Gellert nutzte es als zynischen Propagandaspruch im Sinne von "Du bist nichts - dein Volk ist alles" (läuft im Klartext darauf hinaus: "Ich bestimme, was das Beste ist und jeder hat sich dem unterzuordnen"). In der vollen Überzeugung, dass sie beide es im Sinne von allen regeln würden, hat Albus sich auf Herrschaftsideologien eingelassen, die er später ernüchtert in ihrer vollen Auswirkung gesehen und abgelehnt hat. Er wusste aufgrund seiner damaligen Erfahrungen, dass er dazu neigte, anderen gutgemeinte Ideen überzustülpen und dass dies gefährlich war. Seine Verführbarkeit sah er deshalb wohl nicht als Entschuldigung (="ich war verliebt und habe deshalb Fehler gemacht), sondern als durchaus eigene und aus eigenen Ideen und Einschätzungen kommende Schwäche. Zu 2. und 3.: habe ich bloß Vermutungen: Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Liebe zwischen den Beiden echt und gegenseitig war. Albus also nichts verheimlicht hat, die abgelichteten Umarmungen der beiden echt und auch von Gellerts Seite so gemeint waren. Nach meiner Vermutung hat Gellert Albus Gefühle nicht gezielt ausgenutzt, sondern war selbst auch zu verliebt, um den klaffenden Gegensatz zwischen den beiden zu erkennen. Erst als Albus sich vor seine Geschwister stellte und wegen Ariana ausrastete, erkannte Gellert, dass er Albus völlig falsch beurteilt hatte... [[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] 00:09, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Das Ziel und die Mittel war nicht notwenigerweise gegensätzlich. Der Unterschied liegt in der Motivation und den Intentionen. Eine autoritäre Herrschaft über alle Menschen Muggel wie Magier wollten sowohl Grindelwald als auch Dumbledore. Für ersteren lag der persönliche Machtgewinn im Vordergrund, während letzterer glaubte nur eine Art "wohlwollender Diktator" (was natürlich nicht funktionieren kann) könne die Probleme lösen und weil allen vorgeschrieben wird was gut für sie sein soll, käme letztlich etwas Gutes dabei heraus. Auch auf Dumbledores Seite spielte - wie er selbst darlegt - eine gehörige Portion Arroganz und Machtstreben mit. Wer kann sich anmaßen zu wissen was das größere Gute für ausnahmslos alle Menschen sein soll und ob jeder Andersdenkende deshalb in Nurmengard verrottet oder von einer Armee Inferii zerfetzt wird ist für die Untanen nur ein sehr geringer Unterschied. Das einzige was Dumbledore besser macht war seine Selbsterkenntnis (er bekämpfte seinen Jugendfreund letztendlich) und das es ihm nicht nur als Vorwand für Herrschaftambitionen diente (er glaubte an seine Ideale). [[Benutzer:JSP|JSP]] 17:54, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) NEU: http://www.focus.de/kultur/buecher/harry-potter_aid_136538.html in einem interview verkündete Rownling das DUmbledore Homosexuell war. Parsel Hi! Ich würde nur gerne mal was fragen zu Dumbledores Seite. Wenn er Parsel verstehen konnte, dann würde ich meinen, dass er sie auch sprechen konnte. Denn auf der Seite über Parsel stand, dass man die nicht lernen kann - wie also konnte Dumbledore dann lernen sie zu verstehen, aber nicht zu sprechen? Und in einem Buch (ich glaub, es war der sechste) hat er ja unauffällig bemerkt, dass es unter den Großen und Guten auch Parselmünder gibt ... hat er da auch sich selber gemeint? Na ja, das wollt ich nur mal fragen. Bye :In der zitierten Interviewaussage sagt Rowling eindeutig, dass Dumbledore kein Parselmund ist, aber gelernt hat, Parsel zu verstehen. Aus eigener Erfahrung finde ich es nicht unmöglich, sich in eine Fremdsprache soweit einzuhören, dass man einigermaßen versteht, worum sich eine Unterhaltung dreht, ohne selbst mitreden zu können. Du kannst es wahrscheinlich nachvollziehen, wenn du dir eine deutsche Mundart vorstellst, die du lückenhaft verstehst, aber nicht sprechen kannst und die auch langjährig dort Wohnende kaum "richtig" erlernen könnten. [[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] 11:57, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) Nun, das sehe ich aber anders. Deutsch ist eine Sprache, die Mundart ist nur die Art, wie man das Deutsche anwendet/ausspricht. In HP sind Englisch und Parsel zwei verschiedene Sprachen - ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man die ohne Hintergrundwissen einfach so verstehen kann. Wenn man mit Englisch oder Russisch zum Beispiel zugeredet wird, versteht man es auch nicht, wenn man es vorher nicht irgendwo gelernt hat. Bye ::Sprachkundlich hast du sicher recht (obwohls mir bei Skandinavischen Sprachen und erst recht bei Holländisch ähnlich geht wie bei deutschen Dialekten), ich meinte auch bloß das Prinzip, dass es durchaus möglich ist, eine Sprache nicht gut, aber sinngemäß zu verstehen, wenn du dich eingehört hast und zusätzlich bisschen in die Sprechenden und deren Anliegen reinversetzen kannst und ihre begleitenden non-verbalen Äußerungen deutest. Selbst in dieser Sprache reden, kannst du aber dann trotzdem nicht. Im Fall von Parsel hat es sicher auch viel mit der Sprechweise zu tun, vergleichbar mit einem rollenden "R", das manche Leute nicht aussprechen können, obwohl sie wissen, das es zum Spanischen (und etlichen anderen Sprachen) gehört.. Wenn eine Sprache aus lauter rollenden "R"s und derartigen unaussprechlichen Lauten besteht, würden sie diese nie sprechen können. Parsel verstehen zu lernen, setzt ein gewisses Verständnis einzelner Laute vorraus, und sowas dürften nur die wenigen Nicht-Parselmünder überhaupt erwerben können, die einen "guten" Parselmund kennen, der bereit ist einem nicht Parselmund die wohl eher intuitive, grammatisch unklare Sprache Parsel zu erklären. Außerdem kommen wohl kaum magische Menschen auf die Idee - wahrscheinlich hätte ein guter Stimmimitator wie Ron Chancen, Parsel auch ein bisschen sprechen zu lernen. [[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] 15:29, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) Ha! Also - mit dir kann man super diskutieren! Na gut, ich gebe mich geschkagen! LG Und wo soll er sich eingehört haben??? :Ich nehme an, dass Dumbledore sich zig-mal die Erinnerungen von Bob Odgen und die von Morfin Gaunt reingezogen hat, weil er ja unbedingt herausfinden wollte, was da abging. Vielleicht hatte er auch noch paar andere Erinnerungen gespeichert, die nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatten, aber Parsel enthielten, vielleicht kannte er sogar einen wohlgesonnenen Parselmund, den er was fragen, oder bitten konnte, ihm bestimmte Dinge in Parsel vorzusprechen, um den Klang zu kennen...(spekulationen) [[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] 10:43, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) Sagt Ron im siebten Teil nicht, wie er die Kammer aufbekommen hat? Hab den Teil jetzt nicht hier, sonst würde ich selber nachschauen. Weil Ron hat Harry ja eigentlich nur zweimal Parsel sprechen hören (soweit ich mich erinnere) (einmal beim Duellierclub und einmal beim Waschbecken) Vielleicht kann ja mal einer reinschauen [[Benutzer:Bobbel|Bobbel]] 15:40, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET :Ron selbst gibt an, dass er den Parsel-Befehl, etwas aufzumachen von dem Laut kopiert, den er in Band 7, Kapitel 19 von Harry hört, als er das Medaillon-Horkrux öffnet. Nach ein paar vergeblichen Versuchen kriegt er es tatsächlich so richtig hin, dass der Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens magisch aufgeht. [[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] 22:55, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET). Harry begegnet ihm in Kings Cross Hi! Ich hab hier heute schon einige Stunden herumgestöbert, hab aber noch gar nichts über das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Dumbledore in Kings Cross, nach Harry's vermeindlichen Tod gelesen. Was wisst/vermutet ihr darüber? Ist das nur einbldung oder eventuell Dumbledore's Geist (der wie zB in den Portrait's) intelligent bleibt? (übrigens ich bin mit dem bearbeitungssystem von Wiki nicht sehr vertraut deswegen habe ich das hier so "spartanisch" bearbeitet!) :Hmm, JKR sagt eigentlich nichts darüber, als was Dumbledore in [[7XXXV]] aufgetreten ist, außer dem, was sie Dumbledore selbst sagen lässt: dieses Gespräch sei reell und spiele sich trotzdem in Harrys Kopf ab. Auf ihrer Website erklärt sie, das Voldemort-Überbleibsel in der Szene sei das bisschen nicht lebensfähiger Müll, das als Voldemorts Geist von ihm übrigbleiben würde, und den Ort - dieses komische Kings Cross - hat sie mal als "limbo", als nicht richtig definierbares Stadium zwischen Leben und Tod, bezeichnet, analog müssten Harry und Dumbledore ebenfalls undefinierbare Zwischenphänomene sein, die erst infolge von Harrys Entscheidung in ihre entsprechenden Gestalten versetzt werden. Fan-Überlegungen gab es dazu hier soweit ich mich entsinne bloß bezgl. des ekligen Voldemort-Babys. Alle anderen Aussagen beziehen sich auf die Inhalte des Gesprächs Harry/Dumbledore (beispielsweise [[Konfrontationen zwischen Harry und Voldemort]]) und nicht auf deren Gestalt/Daseinsform. [[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] 12:38, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ich glaube, dass es echt war aber in Harrys Kopf (wie Albus sagt). Es war sozusagen Harrys Seele die mit der Albus' gesprochen hat. Dies kann man auch daran erkennen, dass Harry Absolut unverlätzt und rein ist, er ist immer noch reinen Herzes, wie Albus sagt und ich glaube, dass das Aussehen in dieser Zwischendiemension das "Aussehen" der Seele darstellt. Datenänderung 1959/1960 ist korrekt. Bitte ändern. --[[Spezial:Beiträge/93.82.140.240|93.82.140.240]] 21:14, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) :???Korrekt für was, Quelle? --[[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] 22:15, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) Kurze Frage: Dumbledores Narbe Von welcher Narbe am Knie ist da eigentlich die Rede? ::Für dass, das Du die Fragen hier beantworten wolltest, bist du erstaunlich schlecht informiert [[1I|HP I/1]].--[[Benutzer:Ayla|Ayla]] 21:25, 21. Nov. 2010 (CET) Entschuldigung das ich gefragt habe ; ( Es ist lange her, dass ich den ersten Teil gelesen habe und jetzt habe ich es nichtmehr gewusst) Mächtigster Magier? ,,In der magischen Gesellschaft gilt er als der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten" Wäre mir neu. Es wird oft erwähnt, dass Dumbledore als EINER der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten gilt, an manchen Stellen sogar, dass er als der mächtigste Zauberer der Gegenwart gilt, aber mir fällt keine Stelle ein, aus der hervorgeht, dass die magische Gesellschaft Dumbledore als den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten ansieht. Kann dies durch eine Passage untermauert werden? Ansonsten würde ich einfach ein ,,einer" einfügen, das entspricht eher dem Bild.--[[Benutzer:Severin|Severin]] 00:45, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Es müsste eigentlich "seiner Zeit" oder der "jüngeren Geschichte" heißen. Das ist die bessere Formulierung. --[[Benutzer:Ayla|Ayla]] 11:21, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Habe das mal abgeändert und seinen Ruf hinzugefügt, dass er der Einzige ist, vor dem sich Voldemort fürchtet. Habe auch ,,väterlicher Freund" durch ,,Vaterfigur" ersetzt, denn Freunde waren die beiden nicht, wie Harry im 7. Band zurecht feststellt, weiß er so gut wie nichts über das Privatleben von Dumbledore und die Beziehung als Ganzes lässt sich wohl eher als Mentor-Schüler-Verhältnis charakterisieren.--[[Benutzer:Severin|Severin]] 15:39, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Das war jetzt ein bisschen zuviel des Guten, was Du da eingefügt hast. Das Verhältnis Dumbledore/Voldemort wird in dem Punkt 'DD-schwarze Magie' behandelt. Ich werde den Zusatz wieder herausnehmen. Ich sehe schon eine freundschaftlich Beziehung zwischen DD und Harry, eigentlich sogar mehr, Harry hat Dumbledore als Vater/Großvater geliebt und DD --Harry zweifelsohn, was in HP 5/37 besonders bemerkbar ist. Hätte Harry DD nicht geliebt wie man eine Vater oder Großvater liebt, wäre er nicht so getroffen von dessen Tod gewesen. Eine Mentor-Schüler- Beziehung ist doch etwas "abgekühlter". Was denkt Ihr anderen zu diesem Thema?? --[[Benutzer:Ayla|Ayla]] 16:07, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Bei meinen kleinen Änderungen habe ich das mit der Vaterfigur gelassen, weil es schon sehr deutlich wird, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden stark emotionsgeladen ist. Dumbledore sagt das auch am Ende des 5. Bandes, dass er wegen seiner Gefühle für Harry einiges vernachlässigt/hinausgeschoben hat, was er ihm eigentlich klarmachen wollte. Und Harry denkt sich in Band 7 nicht, 'schlechter Lehrer!' sondern ist persönlich getroffen, dass D. Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. -- [[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] 20:16, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zwischen den beiden hat auch niemand geleugnet und besteht zweifellos, das drückt die Bezeichnung ,,Vaterfigur" allerdings keineswegs aus. Und dass Harry von Dumbledores Tod sehr betroffen war, ist keinesfalls ein Indiz für diese Vaterrolle. Hermine und viele Anwesende auf dem Begräbnis haben auch sehr stark getrauert, es ist völlig normal, dass man um einen alten Mentor, der auf so grausame Weise ums Leben kam, trauert. Ich sehe darin absolut keinen Beleg für eine Vaterfunktion. Die erwähnten Gefühle von Dumbledore wären jedem in dieser Situation gekommen, dafür muss man keine Vaterfigur sein. Wer würde schon einem kleinen Jungen, der seine Eltern mit etwas über einem Jahr durch Mord verloren und der vor wenigen Stunden selbst knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen ist auftischen wollen, dass er selbst dazu bestimmt ist, getötet zu werden? Das ist nur logisch und menschlich und hat nichts mit Vatergefühlen zu tun. Harry denkt sich sehr wohl mehr als einmal ,,schlechter Lehrer", etwa dann, wenn er sich darüber ärgert, dass er von Dumbledore nie gelernt oder erfahren hat, wie man etwa Horkruxe zerstört. Ich sehe da keine Begründung für ein Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis, wenn man sich darüber ärgert bzw. enttäuscht ist, dass jemand, der jahrelang Gelegenheit dazu hatte, einen immer nur mit Halbwissen versorgt hat. Würde mich auch ärgern.--[[Benutzer:Severin|Severin]] 01:16, 23. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Ich verstehe deine Kritik nicht richtig: Oben bestreitest du, dass Harry und D. eine freundschaftliche Beziehung hatten. Jetzt sagst du es selbst. Und die Vater-Sohn-Beziehung der beiden sehe ich von Harry aus darin, dass er nicht wie von einem Mentor lernt, sondern es für ihn immer wieder zur Vertrauensfrage wird. D.s Emotionen für Harry würde ich nicht auf das obige ganz normale reduzieren, dazu sind zuviele Selbstvorwürfe D.s und zuviel emotionale Hin- und Hers zwischen den Beiden z.B. als er Harry vor die Wahl stellt, ihm voll zu gehorchen, wenn er mit in die Höhle kommen will, oder als er wegen der nicht-gelösten "Hausaufgabe, Slughorns Erinnerung zu besorgen, traurig wird, und Harry wie ein ungehorsamer Sohn ein schlechtes Gewissen kriegt ... Unbestritten, dass Harry verständlicherweise sauer wird, dass D. ihm kein guter Mentor war, aber es trifft ihn beispielsweise, dass D. ihm nicht einmal gesagt hat, dass er aus Godrics Hollow stammt und dort wichtige Gräber auf dem Friedhof hat ... also auch bei Dingen, die nichts mit dem zu tun haben, was Harry für die Horkruxsuche von ihm ärgerlicherweise nicht beigebracht gekriegt hat. --[[Benutzer:Aragog|Aragog]] 20:02, 23. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Was gehört denn zu einer Freundschaft? Dass man von den Problemen des anderen weiß, dass man sich gegenseitig hilft, und zwar in persönlichen Dingen und dass man füreinander da ist. Erfüllen H und D dies? Meiner Meinung nach nicht. D war für H da und er wusste auch viel persönliches von H, aber nur, weil all dies mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Aber umgekehrt, was wusste H von D? Wie er selbst feststellt, so gut wie nichts persönliches. D hat ihm nie Probleme offenbart, nie etwas persönliches erzählt oder von ihm sonst einen freundschaftlichen Gefallen erwartet. Mag sein, dass D für H ein Freund war, aber nicht umgekehrt. Und was noch wichtiger ist: Selbst eine Freundschaft ist noch lange kein Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis. Und dass D Mitleid für H empfindet, das hätte wie gesagt jeder getan. H hat schreckliches durchgemacht und D hat viele Fehler gemacht, natürlich macht er sich da Vorwürfe, aber was soll das mit einer Vaterrolle zu tun haben? Soetwas kann und würde auch ein ganz normaler Freund empfinden. Und ich lese den 7. Band gerade mal wieder, ich war auch schon an der Stelle, an der H das mit Godrics Hollow erfährt..es ,,trifft" ihn nur insofern, als dass er sich darüber wundert, warum jemand, der im selben Dorf gelebt hat, wie er, ihm das nicht mal gesagt hat, ein Drama war das jetzt nicht.. Deine Argumente sind zwar nachvollziehbar, aber m.E.n. sehr wackelig und nur Indizien, wenn es darum geht, ob D für H eine Vaterfigur war. Klar geht es aus dem, was uns vorliegt, nicht hervor und daher würde ich es streichen.--[[Benutzer:Severin|Severin]] 17:17, 24. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Eigentlich ist es mir egal, ob das Wort im Artikel steht. Da hier jedoch gerade Theoriefindung "vorgeworfen" wird, habe ich mal nach Dumbledore UND Vaterfigur gegoogelt. Diese Suche ergibt über 3800 Treffer. Dabei sind Fanfiction-Seiten aber auch Seiten wie cinefacts.de, Amazon.de, abendblatt.de und vor allem auch imdb.de. Auch in den anderen Wiki-Werken und Fan-Seiten wie harrypotter.xperts.de und hp-fc.de wird diese Konstellation so gesehen. Googelt man dieselbe Konstellation auf Englisch ergeben sich sogar 48.000 Seiten. Ich glaube damit können wir davon ausgehen, dass Dumbledores Rolle als Vaterfigur für Harry mehrheitlich so gesehen wird. Der Satz kann m.E. so bleiben. --[[Benutzer:StephenMS|StephenMS]] 18:18, 24. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Die Googlelogik entzieht sich mir. Wenn ich jetzt Dumbledore, Harry und Sex/Affäre/Beziehung google und damit ein paar tausend Treffer aufweisen kann, kommt es in den Artikel? In den Artikel kommen keine verbreiteten Fanmeinungen oder populäre Interpretationen, sondern schlicht das, was in den Romanen steht. Und dass D eine Vaterfigur für H war, steht wie bereits gesagt nicht drin und da die Andeutungen zu vage sind, gehört es auch nicht in den Artikel. Und schon gar nicht, weil Google.de eine bestimmte Trefferanzahl dazu ausspuckt.--[[Benutzer:Severin|Severin]] 00:16, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Nun, zumindest habe ich als erstes Quellen genannt, die eindeutig keine Fanmeinungen sind. Desweiteren stehst Du mit Deiner Meinung offenbar alleine. Ich bin für Erhalt des Artikels in dieser Form. --[[Benutzer:StephenMS|StephenMS]] 00:50, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) Ich bin auch für den Erhalt des Artikels in dieser Form!! @ Severin Bitte jetzt nicht wieder jetzt eine Endlosdiskussion von Zaun brechen, wie bei der Diskussion Voldemorts Logik/ Elderstab. Wobei mir zu diesem Thema noch einfällt, dass Voldemort die Tötung Snapes auch im Kapitel HP 7/36 "rechtfertig". Danke!--[[Benutzer:Ayla|Ayla]] 11:40, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) :StephenMS die einzig relevante Quelle ist der Roman bzw. Rowling selbst und aus dieser hast du keinerlei Quellenmaterial in die Diskussion eingebracht. Ayla jemanden dazu auffordern, eine (übrigens bereits beendete) Diskussion nicht weiterzuführen, nur um gleichzeitig selbst wieder darauf einzugehen, macht dich unglaubwürdig.--[[Benutzer:Severin|Severin]] 11:12, 29. Jan. 2011 (CET)